He, She, They(AKA, The Aftermath)
by Twelve-Days-of-Misfortune
Summary: My first oneshot. Chat Noir reveals to Marinette(not to Ladybug) his darkest secret, and it will change their lives forever. LadyNoir.


**Hello. I decided to post my first one shot and first angst fic on here about Miraculous.**

 **Anyway, I wrote this because of a story I planned on writing, but it didn't really work and so now there's this.**

 **The basis is, a kid named Marcus Vonshvatt, who always kept things in his journal, was always left him out**

 **of stuff. One day, he got tired of it, and changed into Sombre Secret(Dark Secret). He will trap you in a gray box, and the**

 **only escape is to tell him your darkest secret. The more secrets, the more powerful he gets. So, while Chat Noir is trapped**

 **inside a box with Marinette, he decides that he wanted to tell someone he trusted with his secret instead of only telling**

 **Sombre. So he told her he loved Ladybug.**

 **This is the aftermath. Basically.**

 **Words: 1235(not including A/Ns)**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Genre: Romance/Angst**

 **Pairing: LadyNoir**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

How Much She Cared"

There was absolutely no way. At least, that's what she told herself. Ladybug had no interest in Chat's well being.

Sure, they were partners, and they trusted each other, but... it went no further than that.

Until she actually thought about it. Ladybug was trying not to, but slowly she came to terms with the fact that she

may indeed actually care for Chat Noir.

First, when his identity had nearly been revealed and Chat Noir nearly froze in the freezer. She was worried that

he might not make it when he collapsed at her feet. But he did. So, for that moment, he was safe.

Then, when he had been tagged by the Timebreaker. To save her. He had nine lives, and she took them all with

the touch of her hand. It had been solved in the end, but those few agonizing moments would forever be etched

in her memory.

And finally, the Dark Cupid. Ladybug didn't want to go into this one. Valentine's day used to be her favorite day of

the year. Technically, it still was. But when Kim became Dark Cupid, her favorite holiday(at least for that year) had

been ruined. Chat was going to tell her something. She knew that much. And just before he was, she dodged a

bullet.

Well, he took the bullet for her. Again. Looking back on everything, Ladybug realized that he took shots for her a

lot. Which, they were a team. They trusted each other. And he trusted her to get the job done, even if he couldn't

help.

And then, out of nowhere, he said he hated her. Ladybug knew what the arrows of Dark Cupid did to their victims,

but it still hurt.

She really didn't want to physically hurt him, but with the clock ticking and two against one, it looked like she didn't

really have a choice.

Or had she?

 _Love always triumphs over evil..._ she remembered. Looking at Chat Noir(who had been glaring at her) Ladybug had

gotten an idea.

A pretty stupid idea, now that she thought back on it, but it worked. And she got her (second) best friend back.

And he didn't even remember, so that worked out.

But now, as she looked back on it, she realized that she was sort of... disappointed. Why? Ladybug didn't know.

True love was supposed to break the spell. Did that mean she loved Chat Noir?

Of course not. Ladybug couldn't divide herself between two crushes. She liked Adrien. And that was the way it

was going to be.

How Much He Cares"

He loved her. He really did. And now someone knew. He had told his classmate, Marinette. She, of course, didn't

know they were classmates, but that didn't bother him because he trusted her. Which was weird because the only

person he really trusted besides her was Ladybug. And he loved Ladybug. But she really didn't care.

On the day that Aurore became Stormy Weather, Chat actually had the chance to kiss her. Maybe that was when it

started. When they were tossed to the side and bounced on the ground, he'd kissed her cheek accidentally after

landing on top of her. And when he smiled, she frowned.

That was probably when it started. He knew he cared for her. He knew he wanted to protect her. From then on,

Chat Noir took the

hits. Sure, she was hit sometimes, but for the most part, he was.

Two Ladybugs was one of his favorite moments. He didn't remember much of the Timebreaker, other than his life

depended on stopping her. But why?

It was that night when he dreamed. Chat Noir dreamed of seeing Timebreaker reach for Ladybug. Hardly thinking,

he ran up and crouched in front of Ladybug, shielding her. The rest was black. And then he woke up.

Finally, there was Dark Cupid. There wasn't much to remember. All he knew was being so excited to finally tell

Ladybug, and then...

Nothing. The next thing that Chat knew, he was almost on top of Ladybug, and then she was throwing him at a

guy in red and black with wings and telling him to grab the brooch on his quiver. When he had asked later, she

just smirked and shrugged.

That girl was infuriating. Much unlike Marinette, whom he was liking more and more with every passing visit. She

reminded him of someone besides herself, and he didn't know who. She was his princess.

But Ladybug would always be his Lady, his love. And that was the way it was going to stay.

How Much She Missed"

Looking back on it now, she realizes that he always did. The flirt, the banter... it was always there. And she didn't

get it. Chat Noir liked her, Ladybug, without even knowing who she was behind the mask. And yet... he liked her

both. There was nothing about Marinette that would appeal to him. But Chat Noir and Marinette had become close

friends. Only because Ladybug knew him so well. If she hadn't been Ladybug, would Chat Noir and Marinette still

know each other?

It didn't matter. Not anymore. Everyone had their dark secrets, their sombre secret to hide. He had hidden his

well. She had missed the whole thing. And when he confessed, not to her but to herself, that was the moment it

was all clearer. She could see his feelings now.

But it didn't change what she still felt for Adrien.

How Much He Misses"

He misses her laugh, her smile. She used to smile. Ever since defeating Sombre, things were different. She didn't

smile at him. When she laughed, it wasn't genuine. She was quiet, and it killed him. Chat Noir was honestly about

to lose one of his nine lives.

Not even his puns could cheer him up. He misses her.

Marinette and Chat Noir were still somewhat good friends, though. She seemed distant too, but not as far away

as Ladybug. Marinette would always be his friend. Maybe, if things never worked out between himself and

Ladybug, Marinette and him could-

No.

Just because Marinette and Chat Noir were close, it didn't mean anything. It didn't mean a thing. Just because

they were good friends didn't change his love for Ladybug.

And his heart _ached_.

How Much They Know"

They know now.

It isn't so bad, but it's awkward. Ladybug will never be as comfortable around Chat Noir ever again.

And he knows it. He doesn't like it. He wishes things could go back to normal.

And so does she. She wishes they could resume their playful banter, their subtle flirting that didn't mean anything

to her at the time.

It meant everything to him. Always had. Now, he looked at Ladybug and didn't see his close friend and secret

crush. He sees a shy girl who is too afraid to speak her mind.

And it's driving him crazy.

It's driving her crazy, too. Ladybug doesn't understand why it was so easy to be herself around Chat Noir. Why it

was so easy to talk to him, to brush him away, to be on his team, to be his _friend_.

Why it _was_.

They both know each other, now. They both know that they've always liked each other, no matter who it was

under the mask. And they both know it will never, _ever_ be the same.

* * *

 **Got pretty bad towards the end there(as in, bad writing skills), but whatever. It is what it is. By the way, I will be posting**

 **something else this week, for those familiar with my schedule. So... yeah.**

 **I don't own Miraculous or any of it's characters.**

 **Bye!**

 **~Misfortune**


End file.
